1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch panel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer usually includes a touch panel assembly. The touch panel assembly includes an enclosure, a touch panel, and a soft board electronically connected to the touch panel. The soft board is attached to the touch panel via glue. However, the soft board may be detached from the touch panel after the touch assembly is used for a long time.